


Starwars Valentine Pinup Week: Day 3

by Jacke_Fallon



Series: Starwars Valentines Pinup Week. [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute, Fanart, Gen, rey is so done with everyone shit, sweary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacke_Fallon/pseuds/Jacke_Fallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Rey wasn’t sure why these idiots were asking her to take her clothes off, but she shut that down quick enough. It seems that they haven’t got the picture though… or were in the process of trying to get a picture, clothes off or no. Did they think they’d catch her unaware when she was meditating? She could sense them a mile off… Luke would be so proud.’</p><p>Bonus: Finn’s reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rey




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is the best bro

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my art please check out my tumblr:http://jackefallon.tumblr.com/post/139002913884/rey-wasnt-sure-why-these-idiots-were-asking-her


End file.
